Brushes, such as paint brushes, are typically used for surface finishing. The bristles of the brush absorb paint (or any other liquid, liquefiable, or mastic composition that, after application to a surface in a thin layer, converts to a solid film) and transfer it to the surface. To maintain the quality and durability of the paint brush, when painting is completed for the day, the bristles of the paint brush must cleaned or else the paint will dry on the bristles rendering it useless for further painting. As brushes used by professional painters can be expensive, it is cost-effective to clean the bristles of each brush after it has been used.
Paint brushes are typically cleaned by placing the bristles of the paint brush on the edge of the paint can and wiping or scraping the paint off the bristles into the paint can. This process may be done multiple times for each side of the brush to ensure as much paint is removed from the bristles as possible. The remaining paint is then washed off with water and the bristles are allowed to air dry.
Other methods of cleaning paint brushes involve spraying water from a hose, such as a garden hose, at the bristles. This method is haphazard, messy, and fails to clean every part of the bristles or other paint-carrying surface. Additionally, this method is wasteful of water as only some of the water comes into contact with the paint brush and a big percentage of the water shoots away from the paint brush, making the roller spin, splashing watered paint in every direction causing a messy and environmentally hazardous situation.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a device for cleaning the soiled objects, such as the bristles of brushes, which uses less water, prevents dirtied liquid from the cleaning, such as watered paint, from splashing in every direction, and is time efficient for an individual to use.